Present day headlights offer many features to include asthetic design, safety and brighter illumination. The round and square headlight technology of vintage vehicles has not advanced to include these present day technologies. Vintage vehicle show car owners desire a more modem technology and retro headlight design to fit their vehicles. The object of this invention is to overcome drawbacks of Original Equipment Manufactured (hereafter, OEM) headlights by providing a brighter and more focused beam that also provides better side light and further distant illumination. In addition to an improved main lighting device lamp, another accentuating feature that provides added illumination and safety is the addition of Daylight Running Lights (hereafter, DRL). The DRL feature employed is an aesthetically pleasing design in the form of a ring characteristic of a halo provided by introducing a Printed Circuit Board (hereafter, PCB) containing Surface Mounted Device (hereafter, SMD) LED symmetrically spaced on a ring with the LED light illumination facing forward and outward from the headlight. This DRL is dual featured; first featured as additional lighting for driving when selected and the second feature as accent lighting when participating at a car show with the user ability to remotely choose an LED color shade that matches or contrasts the color of their vehicle.